Many launch vehicles (e.g., missile, rocket, or land vehicle), are coupled to a payload, which can range from a weapon to a commercial satellite. It is typical that a particular launch vehicle may be used with a range of payload types. However, under a conventional approach, a unique structural platform is designed for every unique payload to secure it to the launch vehicle or booster rocket. Thus, for every payload that may be employed with a given missile system—those currently existing and yet to be developed—a like number of payload platforms are generally developed.
The requirement of a custom structural adapter design for every payload configuration can negatively impact hardware development. New components require additional schedule to design, manufacture and test. In addition, developing new hardware also carries an increased risk of a failure, either in development or when it is first used. Of course, all of these factors bring additional costs.
Furthermore, there may be mission scenarios that will require the implementation of two or more different payloads, of varying weights and dimensions, on the same mission. For these mission scenarios it can become expensive, if not impossible, to develop unique adapters to accommodate every possible payload permutation ahead of time.
The structural adapter, in addition to securing the payload to the launch vehicle, is often required to be able to autonomously disconnect the payload from the launch vehicle as well. Such disconnection needs to occur without failures caused by manufacturing, assembly, vibration, or thermal variations of the adapter.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for structural coupling a wide range payloads to a common launch vehicle or booster rocket, and for enabling decoupling to occur without failure. Particularly, there is a need for such systems and methods to facilitate the development of structural adapters and interfaces without requiring excessive additional cost or schedule.